


Loud

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lio and Aina Are Friends, M/M, POV Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Aina always spoke to him in a loud voice, especially when she was upset.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Loud

Aina always spoke to him in a loud voice, especially when she was upset. Lio wasn’t sure when the first time he noticed this was, but now that he had, he couldn’t stop noticing it. He could hear her from across the station, her voice echoing as she called his name.

“Galo!” she would yell.

Lio grit his teeth. He didn’t know why it bothered him so. The others didn’t seem bothered, didn’t seem to even notice. Maybe it’s because he was new? Maybe he wasn’t quite used to it yet? Maybe he just didn’t like the tone she used, like she was calling a pet. Lio shifted slightly and Galo turned to him.

“You ok, Lio?” Galo asked.

Lio grit his teeth again.

“I’m fine. Just… got a headache.” Lio replied.

“Oh, you want to go take a nap? The bunkroom should be empty.” Galo asked.

Lio nodded and got up, tugging his way to the bunkroom. He paused in the doorway, noting that Aina was curled up on her bunk.

“Hey, Lio.” she said without looking up from her phone.

He blinked.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked curiously as he stepped inside. 

He went to Galo’s bunk and sat down. She scuffed.

“You are like the quietest guy here. Everyone else sounds like a herd of elephants.” she replied.

Lio nodded, he could admit they were quite loud at times. He laid down in the bunk, eyes already drifting close when he looked at Aina again. She was staring at him, phone on her lap. When their eyes locked, she flushed and looked away.

“Is there something wrong?” Lio asked.

He propped his head up and she looked at him again.

“It’s… nothing. Have a good nap.” she mumbled.

She climbed down from her bunk and left. If Lio was concerned, he let it go, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

A few days later, it was bothering him again. He had to get to the bottom of it. He waited until everyone was gone before approaching her.

“Aina, can we talk?” Lio asked.

Aina glanced up at him and took her headphones out.

“Sure, what’s up?” Aina asked.

“Why do you do that?” Lio asked.

Aina gave him a blank look.

“Do… what?” she asked.

“Yell at Galo from across the room. Why do you do that?” Lio asked.

Aina blinked.

“Oh. Because Galo’s partially deaf.” she replied.

Lio blinked.

“Wait, what?” Lio asked.

Aina frowned and crossed her arms.

“Wait, you never noticed?” Aina asked.

“No?” Lio replied.

“Yeah, we all are a bit. I mean being around loud sirens all day? It comes with the job.” Aina shrugged and Lio blinked.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I assumed…” Lio trailed off.

She chuckled.

“You assumed I was yelling at him? Nah, it’s just how to get his attention.” Aina said.

Lio had never really thought about it. Then again, when he had tried to talk to Galo, he had to be slightly louder than he was with other people.

“I guess I never really thought about it.” Lio admitted.

Aina smiled and leaned back.

“If you noticed, I yell at everyone. You might just be sensitive to me yelling at Galo.” she teased.

He flushed and covered his mouth.

“Is it that obvious?” he mumbled.

“Oh completely.” Aina snickered.

Lio sighed.

“Don’t worry. It’s cute though. I mean, Galo deserves someone who can care for him as deeply as he does them.” Aina stated.

“Hey, Lio! Aina! We’re back!” Galo called as the team flooded in.

Lio smiled as Galo took a seat next to him. The warmth of the other made him happy and it was something he wasn’t willing to give up. He looked over at Aina, who just winked and giggled at his flushed cheeks.


End file.
